Fauna's first contest
Note Another story out of chronological order. I only own the story and my OCs, one OC belongs to its owner and he gave me permission to use it here. Summary Fauna gets unintentionally signed up for the tough girl contest when a woman wants to embarrass her in front of a crowd. And now, she’s nervous. Can she win in the contest or will she lose and be laughed at every single day? Characters Ryder Rocky Skye Everest Sylvia Zuma (mentioned) Margreth Fauna (Owned by Attack Pac ) Jessica(improvised character) Story One day, a 25-year old woman by the name Jessica was walking through town. After a busy day, she just wants to go home and rest. However, she still had something on her mind. “That animal-loving pup is really a PAW Patrol pup? Well, I bet she would be a crybaby if she’s embarrassed in front of a crowd.” She said. Unknown to her, a strange man was sitting on the bench and heard her. “Hey, you.” The woman turned around and saw him. “You want to embarrass someone?” He asked. “The animal-loving pup by the name Fauna. You got something?” She asked. “Yes, in fact, I do.” The man said as he pulled out a piece of paper with a signature list. It already had a few contestants signed, but only one space was empty. “Sign this paper in her name. Don’t ask anything.” He said. Jessica pulled out a pen and wrote, ‘Fauna the Yorkshire terrier’ on the empty line. “Good. See ya in the arena.” The man said and walked away. Jessica was a little confused. “An arena? Well, no matter. At least he can help me embarrass that pup.” Jessica said as she walked away. What she didn’t know is that the paper she signed was a sign-up paper for a ‘Tough girl contest’. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Meanwhile, Ryder was playing Frisbee with Fauna, Skye, Rocky and Margreth. Just then, a man approaches them just as Rocky caught the Frisbee. “Hi there, Ryder. Just came to inform you that you don’t have to look for another contestant.” “Why not?” He asked. “Here’s the list of contestants. They are: Sylvia the super shepherd, Everest the mountain rescue pup, Margreth the medic pup and Fauna the Yorkshire terrier.” He said and walked away. Fauna was a little confused. “Me? But, I never signed up for anything.” She replied. “Maybe someone signed you up without you knowing it. And what’s worse, once you sign up, you can’t back out.” Rocky replied. Fauna was now getting nervous. She never participated in any contest and was worried. “Ryder? I never had a contest before. What if I lose?” She asked, not wanting to disappoint anyone. Ryder picked her up held her in his arms. “You’ll be okay, Fauna. Remember what I told Marshall when he had a record to beat?” He asked. Fauna then smiled. “‘Do my best, forget the rest.’ Of course. Thanks, Ryder. You really know what to say.” She said and licked his cheek. “Anything for my pups.” Ryder said with a smile. "You can do it, Fauna. Besides, you won't be alone." Skye reassured. (Scene change: Fauna's badge) Sometime later, it was time. Sylvia, Fauna, Everest and Margreth were at the front doors that lead to the arena. “Oh, boy. I always wanted to prove how tough I am.” Sylvia exclaimed. “We all do, Sylvia. But I didn’t know Fauna is competing as well.” Everest said. “That’s the problem. Someone signed her up behind her back.” Margreth replied. “What, really?” Sylvia and Everest asked in surprise, looking at Fauna. “Yeah. I know, hard to believe, but it’s true. Someone wants me to lose and be a laughing stock.” Fauna replied. “Hey, don’t worry. You’re not alone in all this.” Everest said, putting a paw on her shoulder. “Yeah, we’re with you.” Margreth pointed out. Then, the instruments were heard. “Looks like it’s time. Let’s go, girls.” Sylvia said as they got ready to come out. The referee came out with his microphone to the center of the arena. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the first ‘tough girl’ contest!” He announced. The crowd cheered, Jessica among them. “So this is the tough girl contest. Cool.” Jessica whispered to herself. “Tough girl contest is a contest where several girls compete against each other in many challenges that test their abilities! Today, four girl pups will be competing against each other and the winner will get a two-week supply of pup treats and a special machine, but I won’t spoil what the machine is yet! Now, let’s meet the contestants as they will come out one by one when they hear their name!” The referee exclaimed, earning cheers from the crowd as he pulled out the list. “Our first contestant is fast, great at herding sheep and was once a winner of the herding competition. Please, welcome, the one and only, Sylvia the super shepherd!” The crowd cheered louder as Sylvia walked in, waving to the crowd. “Thank you, thank you! Please, you’re too kind!” Sylvia exclaimed. The referee continued. “Our next contestant is an awesome snowboarder, a mountain pup of the PAW Patrol and always ready to go. Give a cheer to… Everest!” The crowd once again cheered as Everest came out. “Greetings, people! Let the show begin!” Everest exclaimed as she sat to the left of Sylvia while the referee spoke again. “Our third contestant is one of the new members of the PAW Patrol. She’s a medic, a little shy and knows when to be serious. Come on out… Margreth!” The crowd cheered even louder when Margreth walked into the area, doing her best not to show shyness. “Hehe! Hi, everyone! I’m glad to be here!” Margreth exclaimed as she sat on Sylvia’s right. The referee then spoke. “And our final contestant is another new PAW Patrol pup. She’s fast, loves cute animals and adores cats. Please, give a warm welcome to… Fauna!!” The crowd cheered again as Fauna came out. “Wh-wh-what?! She’s in this contest? But how did that happen?” Jessica asked herself in shock. “Um, hi, everyone. Hehe.” Fauna giggled nervously as she sat next to Everest. “These four pups will be competing against each other in numerous challenges to see who would become the tough girl! When you win the challenge, you get a point. Whoever gets the most points wins the contest! Contestants, get to the starting line!” The referee exclaimed as the four girls got to the start. Behind them were four wooden logs with a rope. “The first challenge will test your strength. Each of you has one wooden log behind them. To win, you must run 100 meters to the finish line while pulling a log behind you using that rope. The winner gets a point. Contestants, prepare yourselves!” The referee said as the pups grabbed the rope with their mouths and were in position. “On your marks…” The referee started. “Get set… GOO!” And with that, the four ran as fast as they could. Due to the log being heavy, they had limited speed. The crowd cheered after them with a few of them encouraging Fauna to keep going. While Fauna pulled as hard as she could and was falling behind, Sylvia, Everest and Margreth were neck and neck. Eventually, Sylvia crossed the finish line by the head. “The winner of the strength challenge is Sylvia the super shepherd!” The referee exclaimed as she finished a few seconds later. “This is…too hard.” Fauna exclaimed, panting. “Don’t worry, it was just one challenge.” Everest replied reassuringly. “Sylvia gets a point. Now, we move on to the next challenge!” The referee said as the girl pups got to the next starting line. “That Fauna had a bad start. Maybe she’ll be embarrassed after all.” Jessica said with an evil smirk. “The next challenge will test your speed. The four of you will be racing against each other in this two-lap race. Each lap is made in a circle of 150 meters. The first pup to complete both laps and reach the finish line wins and gets a point. Contestants, prepare yourselves!” The referee exclaimed and once again, the four got ready. Speed is not my best strength, but I can’t give up. Fauna thought as the referee started. “On your marks… Get set… GOO!” and once again, the girls took off. This time, due to not having any weight at all behind her, Fauna was able to catch up to Sylvia and Everest while Margreth was falling behind. By the time the first lap was done, Fauna was already in the lead. Maybe I can win this after all. She thought to herself. “And it seems that Fauna and Everest are in a battle for the first place! And the finish line is just ahead!” The referee exclaimed as the crowd cheered louder. However, Everest put all her strength into her paws and ran past Fauna, causing her to cross the finish line first. “And Everest wins the speed challenge!” The referee announced, making the crowd cheer. This time, however, Jessica was surprised. “Wow, she got better than last time. Maybe she could even win at least one challenge.” She said to herself. “Second place for you, Fauna. Not bad,” Everest complimented. “Thanks, Everest. It’s… a lot easier… without weight… pulling you… back.” Fauna said, panting. “Everest gets a point. Now, we’re done with races for challenges, but we move on to the next challenge!” The referee exclaimed as he lead the four pups to a pit filled with water with a ladder on the left and four wooden planks across it. “The next challenge is the test of endurance. Each of you has to cross the narrow wodden plank to the other side of the pit. However, you have to do it while carrying big blocks of ice on your backs. Don’t worry, they’re not big enough to crush you and the plank, despite being narrow, is too thick to break underneath you. However, if you slip off the plank and fall into the pit, there’s water so you won’t break anything, but that also means that you failed the plank crossing. Same thing applies if the ice block falls off. The first pup to cross the pit wins and gets a point.” The referee explained as the pups got in position as the blocks of ice were put on their backs. “C-cold.” Fauna whispered to herself. Margreth, Everest and Sylvia shared the same expression. “And… go!” The referee said as they began crossing. Since the plank was narrow, each of them had to be careful on how they walk. Sylvia had a hard time walking due to the cold feeling on her back, causing her to accidently slip off and fall into the water. “Sylvia failed!” The referee exclaimed, making the others ‘boo’ at her. Halfway across, Everest swayed so much while walking that the block of ice fell off her back. “Everest lost the block of ice, she failed!” Referee exclaimed, making the others gasp. Margreth still felt cold, but was focused and so was Fauna. Eventually, she reached the other side of the pit, shivering a little. “Margreth wins the endurance challenge!” The crowd cheered for Margreth as they shouted things like ‘Way to go, Margreth!’, ‘I’m proud of you, keep it up!’ and ‘I love you Margreth!’ All these comments were making Margreth blush. “If they keep going, I’ll be as red as Marshall’s fire truck.” She exclaimed. “Well, you won the challenge. What else did you expect?” Fauna spoke. “Margreth gets a point. The forth challenge is a test of bravery. Follow me.” The referee said as the four pups followed. They reached the center of the arena, where walls have raised up. “Since we didn’t have time to ask you about your fears, we decided to test your bravery with this.” He spoke as the floor raised up like an underground tunnel, but with a gate.” Behind this gate are four tigers.” The audience gasped while the pups’ eyes went wide in fear. “Each of them will chase one of you. The first pup to appear brave enough to do something with them gets a point. “Then the pillar underneath the referee rose up. “I’ll be watching you from this pillar. Release the tigers!” As he said that, the gate opened and four tigers walked out. The four were shivering in fear as all four tigers looked like they were ready to eat them. Fauna was the most scared of them all due to her fear of big animals. What neither of the four pups knew was that the tigers weren’t really going to eat them. They looked hungry and acted hungry, but each of them had some kind of issue. One of them wanted someone to scratch its back and chose Everest to chase. The second tiger had an injury it hid and chose Margreth to chase. The third tiger wanted to wrestle and chose Sylvia to chase. But the forth one wanted someone to cuddle and chose Fauna to chase. The tigers got in a running position. “Y-you thinking what I’m thinking?” Fauna asked in fear. The three nodded. “RUUUNNN!!!” They all screamed and scattered, with tigers separating and chasing them. Neither of them dared to look behind them. The crowd was either praying for them to be okay or covering their eyes. “Oh, no. What have I done? I wanted to embarrass her, not have her become a tiger snack.” Jessica whispers to herself, finally realizing that she unknowingly signed her up. Fauna looked back and saw the tiger catching up. “Oh, noooo!!” She exclaimed and kept running while looking ahead. But a minute later, she got confused. “Wait, the tiger should’ve caught me by now.” She replied and saw the same thing happening with the other three. She then looked back and saw that the tiger picked up speed and then slowed down. “Weird.” Fauna said and sighed. She skidded to a halt, making everyone gasp, even Jessica. “What? Has she gone crazy?” She asked herself. The tiger stopped as soon as Fauna did. “O-okay, big tiger. Do what you have to do.” She said in fear and closed her eyes. The tiger walked up to her and started to cuddle with her. The referee smiled, but didn’t say anything. “Huh?” Fauna asked and opened her eyes to see the tiger cuddling her. “Oh, so you want to cuddle, huh?” She asked. The tiger nodded and cuddled into her belly. “Hehehehehehe! Okay, I guess thahahat’s yes!” Fauna said with a giggle as she cuddled back. The tiger then stepped away from her and roared, signaling the other lion to stop. The three pups looked at them in confusion until they heard the referee. “Fauna wins the bravery challenge! Instead of constantly running, she stopped and allowed the tiger to approach her! As a result, she earns a point!” The crowd cheered and praised the Yorkshire terrier. The other three pups decided to see what was wrong with the lions before they had to get back into the tunnel. After everyone was satisfied, the tigers returned to the tunnel, with one of them winking at Fauna and the arena was back to normal. “Now, the contestants will take a 5-minute break and then we’ll move on.” The referee exclaimed. “How did you figure out what the tiger wanted, Fauna?” Sylvia asked. “I saw it catching up to me and then slowing down. With the fact that I wasn’t as fast as the tigers, I was sure the tiger would catch me by now.” Fauna replied with a smile. “Wow, Fauna. You really were brave back there.” Margreth praised, wagging her tail. Then the referee spoke. “Okay, time’s up!” The pups turned to face him. “Now, according to the results, each of the four pups has one point. But we need only one winner, which means we have one more challenge. The test of resistance!” As he said that, four tables with straps came out and the same tunnel from before emerged from the ground. “Each of you will be strapped down to the table so you can’t move or resist. To win the contest, you must resist the urge to beg. The tigers from the last challenge will be tickling you one at a time. The tickling lasts 10 minutes per pup. They will also make loops which means, for example, if Everest is first and Sylvia is last, after they’re done with Sylvia, they’ll go back to Everest again. All this will last until one of you manages to not beg while being tickled and the others fail. Pups, get ready to be strapped down!” As soon as he said that, four claws came out and picked each of them up, put them on the table and strapped them down. The order from left to right when facing them was: Sylvia, Everest, Margreth, Fauna. “The tigers start with Sylvia first, but in the event that two of the contestants manage to not beg after being tickled, we’ll spice up the challenge. Release the tigers!” The gate once again opened and the tigers walked out, approaching Sylvia. Sylvia gulped when she saw all four of them before feeling the urge to laugh as the tigers start licking her belly and sides. “Eaaahahahahahahahahaha!! Thahahahahahat tickles!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!” She laughed and shook, but was unable to break free. Then, she felt the same on her hind paws, making her laugh harder. Ahhahahahahaahahahahahahaha!!! Yohohohohohohou can do behehehehehehehehetter that thahahahahahahat!!! Ahhahahahahahahaahaha!!!” Sylvia yelled out, laughing like crazy. After 10 minutes were up, the tigers moved on to Everest. She had the same reaction as Sylvia. “Ahhhahahahahahahahahaha!!! I’m a huhuhuhuhusky!!! I can hahahahahahandle this!!! Ahhhahahahahahaha!!!” Everest laughed harder than Sylvia was earlier. Eventually, it stopped and she was panting. The tigers then moved on to Margreth, who was glad that most of her body wasn’t ticklish. But all four tigers began licking her belly at the same time and Margreth burst into hard laughter. “AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NOT EVEN ZUHHUHUHUHUHUHUMA CAN TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLE THIS MUHUHUHUCH!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!” But as the tigers went 3 minutes into the tickling, Margreth couldn’t take anymore. “AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I GIVE, I GIHIHIHIHIHIVE!!! STOOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOP!!! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” She yelled out. The tigers stopped and the light over Margreth turned off, indicating she was out. The tigers mover over to Fauna and already began licking her sides, belly and hind paws. “Ahhhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! You’re tihihihihihihihickling me!!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!!” She laughed, but knew she couldn’t give up. After 10 minutes, the tigers were back at Sylvia. That loop of tickling went for a short time before Everest gave up. “AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN’T TAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!!! MAKE THEM STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!!! AHHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!” She screamed in laughter. Everest’s lights went off, the tigers stopped and moved on to Fauna, who once again held out. After that, the tigers went back to the tunnel and the two pups were panting heavily. “Okay, Fauna and Sylvia are the only ones left. Now comes a harder section of resistance.” The referee exclaimed as many robotic hands came out. “Now both of you will be tickled at the same time and there’s no timer, meaning that when one of you begs, she loses. Begin!” And the hands began tickling both of them. Fauna and Sylvia could feel the hands tickling their bellies, sides, and hind paws rapidly and both were sent into hysterics. “AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS INSAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANE!!! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Sylvia screamed in laughter as she was about to tear up. “AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! I KNOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Fauna screamed while laughing herself, but with tears gushing out of her eyes. Soon, both of them were in tears from so much laughter. But while Fauna could handle it, Sylvia was losing it. After a minute, she lost it. “AHHHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! S-S-STOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOP!!! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEE!!! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” She screamed out. All the tickling stopped and the light above Sylvia went out. “Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this challenge and this year’s ‘Tough girl’ contest is… Fauna!!” The referee exclaimed as all four pups were released from the restrains. The audience cheered. Fauna was finally able to catch her breath, but was amazed. “I can’t believe it. I’m the winner.” She said to herself before being pulled into a hug by the three. “Great job, Fauna!” Everest exclaimed. “We knew you could do it!” Margreth exclaimed. “You’re tougher than me, Fauna. You earned this victory.” Sylvia said with a smile. “Thanks, girls. You can go ahead, I need to collect my price.” Fauna said as she walked to the referee. “Fauna the Yorkshire terrier, as a prize for your victory, you get a 2-week supply of pup treats and this small machine. That machine allows you to have a belly rub anywhere you go as the machine contains tickle tools for you to use.” The referee said as he handed the items to Fauna. After taking pictures with the people, she turned to leave, only to have the same four tigers knock her onto her back and lick her face and belly. “Hehehehahahahahahahaha!! Okay, okay! I get… Eaaaahahahahahaha!!! Stohohohohop tickling meehehehehehe!!! Ahhahahahahahaha” Fauna laughed as the tigers had even more tickle fun with her while Jessica stared at her from a distance. “At least I now know that she’s ticklish.” She whispered. “Next time I find you, you’ll be my laughing toy.” As she said that, she turned to walk away, but stepped on a banana peel, slipped and fell. Meanwhile, the tigers stopped licking Fauna and one of them had put her on his back while the pup fell asleep. She was still afraid of big animals, but knew one thing. She knew that things might be different with these four tigers. The end Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories